Secrets of the forest
by earl-Nightmarez
Summary: Long after Cedric's rein as king, he disappears leaving nothing behind but the crown, the amulet, and a princess with 2 children... Now Running the Kingdom as the rightful heir, King James and royal advisor Duchess Sofia rule over Enchansia and keeping secret of the past and of the false king. The story tells of the children and the big secret as to who their father?


The story of the former Sorcerer of Enchancia, The Princess who stopped the rein of a false king, and their life after these events...We are introduced to the children of Duchess Sofia... They are raised with in the kingdom Not know of the event before their birth nor who their father was, And every one in the Kingdom keep secret of the horrid past... or as to why Sofia keeps going into the forest and not telling of what she does or who she is visiting...

This story was inspired by Chaotic Deer and her story STF Dark Redemption, and we asked permission from her if we could publish the story... Heres to you Deer, We hope you like it

the story is shown through the perspective of each character, and will have few or more chapters(my girl-friend and I worked on this and I'm new to writing and wish to work on my poor skills, judge if you like and let me know what you think of the story)

* * *

Although his Beastly rein had ended and he was long but forgotten only leaving behind a mark of his existents, two children and A young wife. The Eldest was the girl, she appeared very much like her mother with the exception of her brilliant hair which was the most colorful shade of scarlet red, and those familiar eyes that flashed with a golden fire. Childish, Impulsive, and Stubborn but over all Adventurous, this Anxious child could charm her way into your heart with nothing more then a youngest was the boy, he looked more like his father with hair a shade so dark some might mistake it for black, and his nose ; though still small; was long and pointed, but his eyes… oh his eyes were just like his mother, blue like that of a deep ocean with a calm and soft look to them. No, he did not act like his father at all, The boy was very kind and caring, he had a calm nature about him, but over all brilliant and wise for his age. Though they had not known of their father nor He of them, and the Kingdom planned to keep it that way.

Deep in the forest far from any city, just past the boundary of the kingdom, He lived in self exile in a hobble of a cottage alone with his thoughts. He spent his days is solitude keeping up with his magic and spells never really using it other then to keep himself busy, and reading old journals of his time in the kingdom, of his time as an aid to the crown, and the task of a Royal Sorcerer, but mainly he though about "her". She was but a child her self when she first came to live in the castle and acquaintance herself with him or rather all to quickly befriending and trust him. How he remembered the years of their many adventures and his constant seek for the precious gem that lay around her neck, little knowing to him that one day he would hold what he desired most in this world, the crown. He wish to forget such things and hissed at all the horrid memories came crashing back into his mind. He cleared his mind before he had lost himself to thoughts of depression, looking up at the clock knowing it was soon time for "Her" visit.

He peered out the window to see her arrive, all while hastily trying to tidy up the place. Always on time, She emerged from the forest with picnic basket in hand, like the glorious sun here to clear out the gloomy clouds that hover over him. He began to slowly ajar the door as she approach, as their gaze met he was flushed with emotions of excitement and worry,Oh how would she act or what would she speak of today? She came to the door some-what hesitant to embracing him in a hug, she wrapped her free arm around his waist and locked him into and embrace. Oh how he missed the feeling of her embrace, yet he kept his arms at his side worried of falling into her touch hoping not to break into tears letting all his emotion spill out, but alas he could not resist the urge to hold her again he hugged her back trying his best to fight back the tears. They stayed like that for a good moment or two till the silence was broken by a sleight cough from her, "its good to see you again" she said….

* * *

I just have this much down, I hope to edit and add more to this chapter and hopefully progress from there... Let me know what you think and if I should fix it op here and there and keep the story going?


End file.
